nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.4.0/amiconf.h
Below is the full text to amiconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/amiconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)amiconf.h 3.4 2000/01/12 */ 2. /* Copyright © Kenneth Lorber, Bethesda, Maryland, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef AMICONF_H 6. #define AMICONF_H 7. 8. #undef abs /* avoid using macro form of abs */ 9. #ifndef __SASC_60 10. # undef min /* this gets redefined */ 11. # undef max /* this gets redefined */ 12. #endif 13. 14. #include /* get time_t defined before use! */ 15. 16. #ifdef __SASC_60 /* since SAS can prevent re-inclusion */ 17. #include /* general things, including builtins */ 18. #include 19. #endif 20. 21. #ifdef AZTEC_50 22. #include 23. # define AZTEC_C_WORKAROUND /* Bug which turns up in sounds.c. Bummer... */ 24. # define NO_SIGNAL /* 5.0 signal handling doesn't like SIGINT... */ 25. #endif 26. 27. #ifdef _DCC 28. #include 29. # define _SIZE_T 30. # define DCC30_BUG /* A bitfield bug (from dog.c, others) in DICE 3.0. */ 31. #endif 32. 33. #ifndef __GNUC__ 34. typedef long off_t; 35. #endif 36. 37. #define MICRO /* must be defined to allow some inclusions */ 38. 39. #define NOCWD_ASSUMPTIONS /* Allow paths to be specified for HACKDIR, 40. LEVELDIR, SAVEDIR, BONESDIR, DATADIR, 41. SCOREDIR, LOCKDIR, and CONFIGDIR. */ 42. 43. /* data librarian defs */ 44. #ifndef NOCWD_ASSUMPTIONS 45. # define DLBFILE "NetHack:nhdat" /* main library */ 46. # define DLBFILE2 "NetHack:nhsdat" /* sound library */ 47. #else 48. # define DLBFILE "nhdat" /* main library */ 49. # define DLBFILE2 "nhsdat" /* sound library */ 50. #define FILENAME_CMP stricmp /* case insensitive */ 51. 52. #ifndef __SASC_60 53. # define O_BINARY 0 54. #endif 55. 56. /* Compile in New Intuition look for 2.0 */ 57. #ifdef IDCMP_CLOSEWINDOW 58. # ifndef INTUI_NEW_LOOK 59. # define INTUI_NEW_LOOK 1 60. # endif 61. #endif 62. 63. #define MFLOPPY /* You'll probably want this; provides assistance 64. * for typical personal computer configurations 65. */ 66. #define RANDOM 67. 68. /* ### amidos.c ### */ 69. 70. extern void FDECL(nethack_exit, (int)); 71. 72. /* ### amiwbench.c ### */ 73. 74. extern void NDECL(ami_wbench_init); 75. extern void NDECL(ami_wbench_args); 76. extern int FDECL(ami_wbench_getsave, (int)); 77. extern void FDECL(ami_wbench_unlink, (char *)); 78. extern int FDECL(ami_wbench_iconsize, (char *)); 79. extern void FDECL(ami_wbench_iconwrite, (char *)); 80. extern int FDECL(ami_wbench_badopt, (const char *)); 81. extern void NDECL(ami_wbench_cleanup); 82. extern void FDECL(getlind, (const char *,char *,const char *)); 83. 84. /* ### winreq.c ### */ 85. 86. extern void amii_setpens(int); 87. 88. extern void FDECL(exit, (int)); 89. extern void NDECL(CleanUp); 90. extern void FDECL(Abort, (long)); 91. extern int NDECL(getpid); 92. extern char *FDECL(CopyFile, (const char *, const char *)); 93. extern int NDECL(kbhit); 94. extern int NDECL(WindowGetchar); 95. extern void FDECL(ami_argset, (int *, char *[])); 96. extern void FDECL(ami_mkargline, (int *, char **[])); 97. extern void ami_wininit_data(void); 98. 99. #define FromWBench 0 /* A hint for compiler ... */ 100. /* extern boolean FromWBench; /* how were we run? */ 101. extern int ami_argc; 102. extern char **ami_argv; 103. 104. #ifndef MICRO_H 105. #include "micro.h" 106. #endif 107. 108. #ifndef PCCONF_H 109. #include "pcconf.h" /* remainder of stuff is almost same as the PC */ 110. #endif 111. 112. #define remove(x) unlink(x) 113. 114. /* DICE wants rewind() to return void. We want it to return int. */ 115. #if defined(_DCC) || defined(__GNUC__) 116. # define rewind(f) fseek(f, 0, 0) 117. #endif 118. 119. #ifdef AZTEC_C 120. extern FILE *FDECL(freopen, (const char *, const char *, FILE *)); 121. extern char *FDECL(gets, (char *)); 122. #endif 123. 124. #define msmsg printf 125. 126. /* 127. * If AZTEC_C we can't use the long cpath in vision.c.... 128. */ 129. #ifdef AZTEC_C 130. # undef MACRO_CPATH 131. #endif 132. 133. /* 134. * (Possibly) configurable Amiga options: 135. */ 136. 137. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Use colored monsters and objects */ 138. #define HACKFONT /* Use special hack.font */ 139. #define SHELL /* Have a shell escape command (!) */ 140. #define MAIL /* Get mail at unexpected occasions */ 141. #define DEFAULT_ICON "NetHack:default.icon" /* private icon */ 142. #define AMIFLUSH /* toss typeahead (select flush in .cnf) */ 143. /* #define OPT_DISPMAP /* enable fast_map option */ 144. 145. /* new window system options */ 146. /* WRONG - AMIGA_INTUITION should go away */ 147. #ifdef AMII_GRAPHICS 148. # define AMIGA_INTUITION /* high power graphics interface (amii) */ 149. #endif 150. 151. #define CHANGE_COLOR 1 152. 153. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 154. # define DEPTH 6 /* Maximum depth of the screen allowed */ 155. #else 156. # define DEPTH 2 /* Four colors...sigh... */ 157. #endif 158. 159. #define AMII_MAXCOLORS (1L< 160. typedef unsigned short AMII_COLOR_TYPE; 161. 162. #define PORT_HELP "nethack:amii.hlp" 163. 164. #undef TERMLIB 165. 166. #define AMII_MUFFLED_VOLUME 40 167. #define AMII_SOFT_VOLUME 50 168. #define AMII_OKAY_VOLUME 60 169. #define AMII_LOUDER_VOLUME 80 170. 171. #ifdef TTY_GRAPHICS 172. # define ANSI_DEFAULT 173. #endif 174. 175. extern int amibbs; /* BBS mode? */ 176. 177. #ifdef AMII_GRAPHICS 178. extern int amii_numcolors; 179. void FDECL( amii_setpens, (int) ); 180. #endif 181. 182. /* for cmd.c: override version in micro.h */ 183. #ifdef __SASC_60 184. # undef M 185. # define M© (© - 128 ) 186. #endif 187. 188. #endif /* AMICONF_H */ amiconf.h